SEMI
by WinterJun09
Summary: Baekhyun lahir pada musim semi yang hangat, itulah sebabnya keluarganya akan mengadakan pesta untuk merayakan kelahirannya. Dan seharusnya, tahun ini terdapat ada gelak tawa dan harapan dari halaman—seperti biasanya. Namun, pada musim semi tahun ini, tidak ada pesta yang diadakan.


**SEMI**

 **Baekhyun lahir pada musim semi yang hangat, itulah sebabnya keluarganya mengadakan pesta untuk merayakan kelahirannya. Dan seharusnya, tahun ini akan ada gelak tawa dan harapan—seperti biasanya. Namun, pada musim semi tahun ini, Baekhyun tidak berulang tahun.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Sudah menjadi tradisi tidak tertulis bagi keluarga Byun._

 _Bahwa setiap kali musim semi datang,_

 _Mereka akan mengadakan pesta kecil kecilan di halaman rumah._

 _Semua itu karena si Bungsu kesayangan mereka semua ; Byun Baekhyun._

.

.

.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Baekhyunnie!"

Semua orang tersenyum begitu gelak tawa bahagia dari si mungil pecah, "Terima kasih!"—Pekiknya bahagia sebelum meniup lilin di atas kue itu dengan sebuah permohonan yang meluncur dari bibirnya yang merekah. Ini pesta ke lima belas di halaman rumah mereka ; yang berarti menandakan usia si Bungsu.

"Kau harus belajar yang rajin agar bisa sukses seperti aku," Kakaknya—Si sulung keluarga Byun, Baekbeom, mengingatkan sambil mengusap pucuk rambut adiknya sayang, namun dibalas dengan cibiran dari yang lebih pendek.

"Tidak mau! Hyung selalu sombong, aku tidak mau menjadi orang yang sombong! Hweek~!"

"Apa kau bilang?! Hei bocah, kemari kau!"

Gelak tawa pecah sekali lagi saat dua bersaudara itu saling mengejar. Orangtua mereka ikut tersenyum di tengah gelak tawa yang sesekali masih pecah ; menatap bungsu kesayangan mereka semua dengan sayang.

"Semoga kau terus bahagia, Baekhyun."—Ibunya berbisik.

.

.

.

Tahun ini adalah tahun dimana dirinya akan menjadi enam belas.

Dan salah satu pesta istimewanya.

Semua itu karena yang hadir di pesta kecil kecilan itu kini bukan hanya keluarganya.

Melainkan kekasihnya juga ;

Park Chanyeol ** _—Si bajingan malaikat yang dicintai semua orang._**

"Selamat ulang tahun, Baekhyunnie sayang." Ibunya menyambut segera saat Baekhyun membuka pintu taman, "Tebak siapa yang datang kali ini?"

"Siapa?" Baekhyun mendengus, tidak menaruh minat, "Apakah Baekbeom Hyung dapat cuti dari militer?"

"Tidak sayang," Wanita paruh baya itu tersenyum simpul, "Chanyeol datang untukmu."

Baekhyun terkejut, jarinya yang menggenggam gelas jatuh begitu saja saat ia melihat kekasihnya yang jangkung itu mengintip dari balik pagar, tersenyum secerah bunga matahari. Baekhyun tidak menunggu lama untuk segera berlari ke pelukan orang yang ia cintai, bebisik bahwa ia begitu bersyukur Chanyeol meluangkan waktunya untuk datang.

Maka, biarpun kakak kesayangannya sedang menyelesaikan tugasnya pada negara, gelak tawa tidak terdengar kurang dari halaman. Semua itu karena kekasih Byun Baekhyun yang dicintai semua orang. Ketika Baekhyun meniup habis api di atas lilin yang ada di kuenya, Chanyeol mencuri satu kecupan kupu kupu dari pipinya.

"Selamat ulang tahun, sayang." Bisiknya penuh cinta.

Baekhyun tersenyum, begitu bahagia sampai rasanya ia ingin menangis.

"Terima kasih," Ia membalas, "Terima kasih."

"Apa yang kau harapkan?" Chanyeol menaik-turunkan alisnya, menggoda kekasihnya, "Kau tahu, aku bisa mengabulkan semua untukmu."

"Kau ingin tahu?" Baekhyun tersenyum penuh arti, "Sebenarnya ini sebuah permintaan yang sangat sederhana."

"Apa itu?"

"Agar aku bisa selalu bersama kalian selamanya."

Mengabaikan kedua paruh baya yang masih disana, Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun ke dalam ciuman dalam yang hangat dan mengucapkan janji pertamanya ;

"Baekhyun sayang, aku berjanji."

 ** _Kekasih Baekhyun adalah Park Chanyeol, lelaki bajingan yang bertampang malaikat. Yang mana dicintai semua orang._**

.

.

.

Tahun ini usianya akan beranjak tujuh belas.

Baekhyun tersenyum sepanjang bulan April, semua karena ia tidak sabar menantikan pesta ulang tahunnya yang mana dijanjikan akan lebih meriah oleh kedua orangtuanya. Ia berlarian sepanjang koridor dengan senyum cerah yang melebar. Namun begitu ia sampai di kelas kekasihnya, Baekhyun tertegun seperti batu.

Chanyeol duduk di atas mejanya dengan seorang gadis cantik di dekapannya. Gadis itu berpakaian terbuka dengan seragam yang diketatkan dan pakaian dalam berwarna cerah yang jelas terlihat dari seragam putihnya _; dan mereka berdua sedang berpangutan._

Baekhyun mengabaikan hatinya yang retak, ia melangkah ke dalam kelas dan langsung menuju kepada Chanyeol dengan pandang yang terluka. Seisi kelas ikut terdiam— _mungkin karena mereka tahu betapa sakit hatinya si mungil yang selalu ceria itu._

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Baekhyun melirih, "Apa yang kau pikir kau lakukan, hah?!"—Nadanya naik satu tingkat.

Chanyeol terkekeh sambil melepas pangutannya, "Ah, kau datang."

Baekhyun tertegun, hanya itu yang lelaki itu ucapkan sebelum melanjutkan pangutan liar mereka yang tertunda. Seperti, ada atau tidaknya Baekhyun tidak mempengaruhi apapun.

Ia akhirnya berlari keluar dengan air mata yang membahasi pelupuk.

Baekhyun tahu, ia mendengar banyak sekali kabar dan perkataan orang. Tentang Chanyeol yang mana dewasa sebelum umurnya, bahwa dia lebih menyukai cinta satu malam daripada terikat dengan siapapun, bahwa dia adalah orang yang mementingkan nafsu daripada cinta. Baekhyun pikir Chanyeol hanya _belum menemukan cintanya yang sejati dan Baekhyun datang sebagai orang **itu**._

Seharusnya, Baekhyun sadar dirinya dan Chanyeol tidak berada dalam satu jalur yang sama ; seharusnya ia tidak menerima Chanyeol begitu saja hanya karena ketulusan palsu yang ada di kedua maniknya yang indah.

Kakinya kehilangan tenaga dan dia membiarkan dirinya terjatuh di koridor, mengabaikan tatapan prihatin orang orang, ia mulai menekuk lututnya dan menangis sekeras yang dirinya bisa.

Mei di tahun ini, tidak sesempurna yang lalu.

.

.

.

Maka, saat pesta ulang tahunnya datang, ia hanya termenung di balik meja. Tidak menyentuh daging panggang menggoda yang mana ditawarkan oleh teman temannya. Nyatanya, dalam pesta yang ramai ini, pikirannya selalu tertuju pada bayang bayang dimana Chanyeol dan gadis lain bercumbu. Ia merasa marah, dan iri. Ia merasa terkhianati, tapi mengapa ia tidak bisa membenci?

"Baekhyun. Ada apa?" Sang ibu menegur, menyadari putranya tidak bahagia seperti biasa.

"T—Tidak apa apa." Baekhyun tersenyum palsu, "Dimana kuenya? Aku ingin membuat harapan, Bu."

Walau masih dengan kekhawatiran, wanita paruh baya itu menurut. Ia membawa kue beserta lilin yang bertuliskan angka satu dan tujuh itu ke hadapan putra bungsunya yang berharga ; "Ayo buat permohonanmu, nak."

Baekhyun tersenyum dalam buram matanya yang disebabkan air mata, "Semoga kalian selalu bisa bersamaku, selamanya."

Lilin tertiup.

 ** _Harapan itu tidak terkabul._**

.

.

.

Agustus adalah bulan terburuk bagi Baekhyun.

Ia sering menemukan Chanyeol bersama lima sampai enam gadis secara bersamaan. Sehingga ia mencoba terbiasa. Selama Chanyeol masih mencintainya, semua tak apa. Lagipula, tidak ada yang berbeda. Chanyeol tetap memperlakukannya dengan baik dan lembut. _Chanyeol tetap memperlakukannya seperti segalanya._

Biarpun hatinya telah mati rasa, Baekhyun mengabaikan semuanya dan menganggap semuanya biasa.

 ** _Sampai hari itu, hari dimana ia mengetahui bahwa Chanyeol tidak menganggap ada hubungan mereka lagi._**

"Baekhyun!" Sahabatnya, Luhan, meneriakkan namanya begitu ia sampai di kelas, "Apa yang terjadi antara kau dan Chanyeol?!"

"Apa? Ada apa?" Baekhyun menjawab, mengerutkan keningnya.

"Chanyeol berkata padaku bahwa kalian sudah berakhir." Luhan meraih tangannya dan menatapnya khawatir, "Tidak hanya padaku, pada yang lain juga!"

Baekhyun membatu.

Ia menghempaskan jemari Luhan dan berlari. Berlari menuju kelas kekasihnya yang berada di ujung koridor. Ketika ia sampai, ia dapat melihat dengan jelas Chanyeol yang sedang tertawa bersama teman temannya. Di temani oleh gadis gadis berpakaian minim di sekeliling mereka.

"Chanyeol!" Baekhyun berseru tanpa bisa menahan ledakan air matanya.

"Apa maksudmu? Mengapa kau mengatakan hal seperti itu?"

Chanyeol menatapnya dingin, menghembuskan asap rokoknya.

"Kita memang sudah berakhir, kan." Katanya santai.

"Tidak, kau berjanji untuk tidak meninggalkanku!" Baekhyun pecah dalam tangisnya, "J—Jangan tinggalkan aku, kumohon?"

Mungkin Baekhyun memang buta. Bahkan ketika ia dikhianati sampai berdarah darah oleh Park Chanyeol, ia tidak sama sekali merasa keberatan.

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu." Chanyeol menyeringgai, "Tapi, kau harus melakukan satu hal untukku."

"A—Aku akan melakukan apapun!"

Chanyeol menyeringgai lebih lebar di mejanya dan berbisik, " _Kena kau."_

.

.

.

 _Bagaimanapun, ia tidak pernah menyangka "apapun" yang di tawarkannya pada Chanyeol akan menjadi seperti ini._

Baekhyun terdiam, sedangkan di sekelilingnya terdapat enam sampai tujuh lelaki yang merupakan teman dari Chanyeol— _dan mereka tidak berpakaian._ Baekhyun _juga_ , mengigil dan berusaha menutupi tubuhnya yang polos dengan selimut putih di atas kasur hotel dimana Chanyeol memintanya untuk bertemu.

"C—Chan," Baekhyun berbisik dengan suaranya yang nyaris terkuras habis, "K—Kau tidak bisa melakukan ini padaku.. Kau tidak akan, b—benarkan?"

Lelaki yang terduduk di sofa pada ujung ruangan itu tertawa seakan apa yang ia dengar adalah guyonan baru.

"Baekhyun, kau ini polos atau bodoh?"—Adalah satu satunya yang ia katakan sebelum menyalakan rokok miliknya dan membiarkan tujuh pria itu mendekat pada Baekhyun.

"T—Tidak! C—Chan!"

Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia memilih untuk memangut mesra bibir ranum wanita di sampingnya daripada mendengarkan isakan Baekhyun yang mulai tenggelam oleh desahan liar para pria yang akan merusaknya.

"C—Chan! H—Huks, T—Tolong.."

Baekhyun terisak putus asa, jatuh jauh ke dalam kegelisahan di hatinya ketika salah seorang dari pria itu mulai meraba dirinya dan meraih kakinya dengan cara yang paling tidak menyenangkan. Baekhyun menangis keras keras, berharap Chanyeol akan menoleh dan menghentikan semua sandiwara ini.

"C—Chan.."

 ** _PLAK_**.

"Bisakah kau diam, jalang?! Aku sedang mencoba untuk bersabar tapi kau terlalu berisik."

"Kau harus menjadi boneka yang tenang agar cukup menarik untuk kami setubuhi."

Tawa menggelegar dari senyum culas mereka. Membuat Baekhyun bergetar ketakutan dan melirik Chanyeol dalam panik ; sedangkan lelaki itu dengan santainya menghisap sebatang rokok miliknya yang menyala dan menghembuskan asapnya ke udara.

"K—Kau.. M—Mencintaiku, kan?"

Baekhyun melirih, setetes air mata jatuh tanpa ada siapapun yang menawarkan diri untuk menghapusnya.

Gelak tawa terdengar sekali lagi.

"Cinta?" Chanyeol mengangkat satu alisnya dan tertawa keras sampai bahunya terentak, "Kekanakan sekali."— _Ia mengakhiri dengan sebuah senyuman dingin._

Baekhyun mendengar hatinya yang hancur, mendengarnya sangat jelas sehingga rasanya tidak mungkin bila itu hanya halusinasi miliknya. Dan ketika para pria itu berhenti untuk berbasa basi dan mulai menyentuh setiap titik di tubuhnya, Baekhyun kehilangan jalan untuk menuju akal sehatnya.

"C—Chanyeol.." Lirihnya panik, "C—Chan..!"

Ia tersentak, keatas dan kebawah. Pening melanda kepalanya seperti sedang dipukul oleh sebuah gada, dan perutnya penuh dengan rasa mual ketika banyak cairan aneh yang memenuhi anusnya. Baekhyun akhirnya tidak memiliki pilihan selain memejamkan mata dan menangis ; berharap semuanya hanya mimpi dan dia akan terbangun esok pagi dengan Chanyeol yang mencintainya.

"C—Chanyeol.. T—Tolong.. T—Tolong aku—"

 ** _Agustus menjadi bulan yang paling Baekhyun benci._**

Ia mulai bertanya tanya, apakah pada musim semi yang akan datang, ia dapat merayakan ulang tahunnya dengan seulas senyum palsu.

.

.

.

 _Sejak itu, Baekhyun kehilangan segala yang dia miliki._

Chanyeol akan menghubunginya, bukan untuk meminta maaf ; melainkan untuk melayani teman temannya yang lain. Baekhyun tidak bisa menolak mereka karena Chanyeol memiliki foto polosnya yang dijadikan ancaman agar Baekhyun menurut pada segala permintannya. Chanyeol tidak tahu bahwa itu semua menghancurkan hidup Baekhyun. Ia tidak tahu bahwa sentuhan para lelaki itu membekas baginya sampai ke tulang terjauh dari tubuhnya. Ia tidak tahu bahwa Baekhyun tidak dapat tertidur pada malam hari karena mimpi buruk yang terus menghantuinya. Ia tidak tahu apapun. Dan tidak ingin untuk tahu.

"Ayo, kau harus menemui teman temanku." Chanyeol tersenyum culas saat Baekhyun muncul dari kelasnya. Dengan sweater panjang yang menutup sampai ke lehernya, Baekhyun mengikuti Chanyeol tanpa banyak kata kata.

"Mereka sangat menikmatimu, katanya milikmu ketat dan terbaik. Kau harus bangga, Baekhyun." Chanyeol tertawa keras, "Terima kasih, ya. Berkat dirimu, aku bisa membeli banyak yang kuinginkan."

"A—Apa kau bahagia?"

Chanyeol berhenti melanglah, berbalik untuk menatap Baekhyun yang menunduk sambil memilin ujung dari sweater birunya. Ia tertawa lagi, lebih keras, dan lebih kejam.

"Tentu, sayang."

Chanyeol tidak tahu dia gila atau apa, yang ia tahu, Baekhyun tersenyum begitu mendengar kata kata penuh makna tersirat yang ia ucapkan.

 _Apa dia sudah gila_? Chanyeol berbisik meremehkan dalam hatinya.

Kemudian, ia mulai menyadari bahwa Baekhyun memiliki banyak bekas luka. Mulai dari bekas cengkraman maupun bekas goresan dari pisau. Goresan itu kadang melintang dan kadang membujur. Kadang berada di lengannya dan beberapa di pergelangannya. Ia menyadari itu pada bulan ketiga ia meminta Baekhyun untuk memuaskan nafsu teman temannya. Semua itu membuatnya _sedikit_ takut, dan khawatir.

"Kalian yang melakukannya?" Chanyeol bertanya ketika teman temannya selesai, menunjuk pada luka luka sayat di sepanjang lengan Baekhyun yang mengurus.

"Oh, tidak. Kami tidak melukainya selain di bawah _situ_." Sehun, salah satu temannya berbicara. "Lagipula, kami tidak membawa pisau. Bukankah kau selalu ada disini setiap kami ' _bermain_ '?"

Itu benar. Chanyeol selalu berada di sana setiap mereka melecehkan kekasihnya. Itu berarti, semua luka itu disebabkan oleh Baekhyun sendiri.

Chanyeol melempar lirikan pada Byun Baekhyun yang tergeletak diatas kasur dengan manik terpejam— _h_ _anya untuk kemudian menyadari jemarinya terus bergetar dan keringat dingin mengalir dari seluruh tubuhnya._

.

.

.

Musim semi datang.

Pesta di adakan lagi, semeriah tahun sebelumnya. Namun ada yang berbeda.

Si Bungsu Byun memakai sweater yang panjang sehingga lehernya bahkan tidak terlihat. Ia memasang senyuman kosong setiap kali menyalami teman temannya. Dan ketika para sahabatnya memberikan padanya sebuah pelukan, Baekhyun meringis sakit karena lengan sahabatnya menyenggol lengan miliknya—tentu saja mereka tidak cukup teliti untuk mendengar.

"Bagaimana denganmu dan Chanyeol?"

Baekhyun berjengit saat sepatah nama itu terucap namun dengan baik menyembunyikan ekspresinya.

"... Kami baik."

"Baguslah, dan omong-omong, mengapa kau memakai sweater di cuaca sehangat ini?" Luhan tertawa sambil mencubit pipinya main main, "Apakah kau mengikuti trend orang orang eskimo?"

Baekhyun tersenyum, tipis sekali sampai rasanya ia tidak benar benar ingin melakukannya.

"Aku hanya kedinginan."

"Dingin? Di cuaca sepanas ini?"

Baekhyun tidak menjawab.

Chanyeol meliriknya, tanpa sengaja mendengar pembicaraan mereka. Ia lantas meletakkan perhatian berlebih pada senyum Baekhyun yang kosong dan kedua mata energiknya yang mana kehilangan pesona maupun cahaya.

"Kue datang!" Ibu dari kedua bersaudara Byun itu menyusup ke kerumunan, "Baekhyunnie sayang, ayo ucapkan permohonanmu!"

Baekhyun mendekat pada kue dengan nyala lilin diatasnya. Ia kemudian memejamkan mata untuk mengucapkan sesuatu—sembari meniup semua api di atas lilin.

Mungkin semuanya tidak mendengar permohonan Baekhyun, dan sebenarnya tidak ada yang memaksa Baekhyun untuk mengatakannya. Namun mungkin, karena Chanyeol berdiri tepat di belakang Baekhyun untuk memainkan sandiwara kekasih yang baik, ia dapat mendengar permintaan Byun Baekhyun dengan jelas.

" ** _Dapatkah aku mati saja?"_**

.

.

.

Chanyeol tidak menghubungi Baekhyun untuk melayani teman temannya selama beberapa waktu.

Sebut itu rasa bersalah, atau rasa takut. Chanyeol hanya merasa rasanya salah, ketika melihat setiap goresan di tubuh kekasihnya yang bertambah, diam diam ia merasa bertanggung jawab untuk itu semua.

"C—Chanyeol, kita tidak pergi ke hotel lagi?" Baekhyun menatapnya takut ketika Chanyeol menghubunginya lalu membawanya ke taman bermain.

"Apa kau sangat suka berada disana?" Chanyeol berusaha acuh biarpun dia tahu jauh di hatinya ia merasa sakit. Seakan Baekhyun tidak memiliki tujuan lain selain diam disana dan menerima semua perlakuan padanya.

Baekhyun tidak mengatakan apapun. Ia mengikuti langkah Chanyeol dengan pelan dan tersentak saat Chanyeol menggenggam tangannya.

"Kau ingin mencoba itu?" Chanyeol menunjuk pada komedi putar, "Bukankah biasanya pemeran utama pria dan wanita naik ke sana dalam kencan mereka?"

Baekhyun ikut mendongak pada komedi putar yang menjulang tinggi di hadapan mereka. Ia lalu mengedarkan pandangan pada sekelilingnya yang mana dipenuhi oleh orang orang yang tersenyum dan tertawa. Ia menatap lama pada kerumunan sebelum perlahan berkata ;

"B—Bisakah kau segera membawaku pada mereka? Bukankah karena itu kau menghubungiku?"

Chanyeol terkejut, "T—Tidak, aku—"

"Kalau begitu bisakah kita kembali?" Baekhyun menatapnya, pandangan kosong yang sama. "Aku tidak bisa berada disini."

"Kenapa?" Chanyeol menekan nadanya, "Bukankah seharusnya kau menyukai ini?"

"Disini tempat orang bersenang senang dan bahagia.." Baekhyun berbisik, melepaskan genggaman Chanyeol pada tangannya, "Tapi aku tidak lagi pantas untuk itu. Bisakah kita kembali saja?"

Chanyeol tidak tahu mengapa ia merasa seperti ada yang menghimpit jantungnya kuat kuat saat senyum sedih milik Baekhyun menghampiri pengheliatannya.

.

.

.

Rasa iba yang ada pada Chanyeol nyatanya hanya bertahan selama beberapa bulan saja.

Ketika seorang teman lamanya menawarkan puluhan juta won untuk merekam video dewasa, Chanyeol kehilangan akal sehatnya juga iba di hatinya.

"Aku tahu siapa yang paling cocok untuk ini."— _Katanya menyakinkan._

— ** _Park Chanyeol, jika kau bisa memutar ulang waktu, akankah kau masih melakukan itu?_**

 ** _—Karena kita semua tahu, kau telah menghancurkan Baekhyun sepenuhnya hari itu._**

.

.

.

"Tersebar.."

Baekhyun termenung, menatap ponselnya yang memutar video dengan wajahnya yang memenuhi layar.

Disana, ia dapat melihat dirinya yang tersentak dan menangis. Penuh hancur dan jeritan putus asa. Video itu di tampilkan dalam situs dewasa. Baekhyun dengar Chanyeol mendapat puluhan juta dari perekaman video ini.

"Tersebar.." Baekhyun mendekatkan lututnya ke dada, "Apa.. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

Ia menatap pada sekeliling kamarnya yang gelap.

"A—Aku tidak mau melakukan ini lagi.." Baekhyun mengusap lengannya dan membiarkan luka gores yang belum kering itu berdarah, "Sudah tersebar.. Mereka akan tahu.."

" _Apa.. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"_

 ** _"M—Mengapa Chanyeol melakukan ini padaku..?"_**

" _Apakah aku memang tidak pantas untuk dicintai..?"_

" **Apa jadinya kalau aku mati..?"**

Hening.

".. A—Aku.." Baekhyun berdiri, " ** _A—Aku lebih baik mati.."_**

.

.

.

Musim semi.

Ayah dan Ibu Baekhyun menatap putranya khawatir. Ia tidak banyak bicara dan tidak juga tersenyum. Tahun ini usianya sembilan belas, ayahnya menawarkan untuk mengundang lebih banyak teman namun yang Baekhyun undang hanyalah Luhan dan beberapa tetangga. Chanyeol datang dengan ada atau tidaknya undangan— _dia merasa pantas untuk datang._

Hanya saja, tahun ini ada sesuatu yang berbeda. Baekhyun tidak mencoba untuk mengeluarkan senyumnya— _bahkan jika itu adalah sebuah senyum yang penuh kepalsuan_. Ia hanya terdiam dan menatap kosong pada kue yang berada di atas meja. Menarik atensi semua orang, karena tidak biasanya Si Bungsu Baekhyun menjadi pendiam seperti ini.

"Baekhyun, anakku sayang." Ibunya tersenyum— _berusaha mengembalikan suasana hati putranya yang ceria_ ; seraya menyodorkan kue di atas meja, "Ayo tiup lilinmu dan buat permohonan."

Baekhyun mendekat. Menatap lama pada lilin lilin diatas kue, dan meniupnya perlahan lahan.

Chanyeol mengecup pipinya begitu semua lilin padam, "Selamat untuk yang ke sembilan belas kalinya, Baekhyunnie."

"Terima kasih." Lirihnya.

Lantas, ia mendongak. Menatap satu persatu orang yang berharga baginya sebelum berucap pelan pelan.

"Aku mencintai kalian semua," Ia tersenyum untuk pertama kalinya di hari itu, sekaligus air mata pertamanya selama beberapa waktu.

" ** _Sampai jumpa."_**

Mengabaikan perkataan Byun Baekhyun yang terasa janggal, mereka bersorak bahagia dan memeluknya bergantian.

 **Mungkinkah mereka sadar, itu adalah senyum dan tangis terakhirnya?**

.

.

.

Sudah menjadi tradisi tidak tertulis bagi keluarga Byun.

Bahwa di setiap kali musim semi datang,

Mereka akan mengadakan pesta kecil kecilan di halaman rumah.

Semua itu karena si Bungsu kesayangan mereka semua ; Byun Baekhyun.

Tahun ini, usia putra bungsu mereka yang ceria seharusnya dua puluh.

Seharusnya banyak lilin, harapan, dan gelak tawa.

Seharusnya sekarang halaman penuh dengan canda.

Karena sekarang adalah musim semi.

Tapi kali ini, tidak ada pesta.

 **Karena, si Bungsu keluarga Byun, tidak berulang tahun.**

 **END.**

 **A/N : Terinspirasi sepenuhnya oleh sebuah quotes dari pinterest.**

 **Maaf kalau gagal nge-feel TT, semoga kalian suka dan berkenan untuk meninggalkan kesan kalian. Selamat berpuasa ya!** I'm sorry for any typo(s) too.

 **p.s : Aku mempertimbangkan twoshoot bila banyak peminat. Jadi tolong berikan tanggapan kalian di kolom review**


End file.
